redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferretmaiden
REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just draw one yourself? Or Ublaz Mad Eyes/Ashleg? - d2r 13:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all of us are good artists, I completely understand reaching out to the talents of others! Besides, Pine Marten are a very rare species! Ty 04:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!! (Archive 1) (Archive 2) (Archive 3) =May= Sig Test Area! --Saleen Moonshadow Yoink! <:3( )~ 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Scream Drop The Ball Watch It Fall -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks blue! now which one...--Ferretmaiden I ♥ Doctor Two-Brains! Thankee for the pic! :D You said it on ur page. Somethin' about stylez. You know, when you shut down requests? Oh, and as for your comission, I lost the info in my piles of requests... but if you'll post it again on my user page (there's a section for comissions) I'll be glad to make it my top priority. --MERLOCK 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh i remember now! :D yayz. I'll get to work on it! :) --MERLOCK 21:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OO yayz! PS I'm trying to get my tablet to work... its failing epically... NOOOOOO! --MERLOCK 21:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dads rock He fixed it up! :D With ol' wacom back up and runnin' we'll be able to start! YAY. --MERLOCK 01:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) lol :3 sketch is done nd I'm gettin' ready to finish details & outline --MERLOCK 19:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I haven't gotten around to starting it (was uber busy this week), so it's probably a good thing I didn't. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I ask you a question? I hope I'm not bugging you, but I was wondering how you got your pics to go on the left side of the page indtead of the automatic right?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, FM! I was just wondering, would you care to give some assistance on Squirrel Wars at RWW? We've got way too many squirrels to fight, plus an unknown player who is fighting with glass shards good. If not, then that's fine. Ttyl! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 22:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I understand, thank you so much! I'm not mad at all. After all, it isn't your fault. I am, however, VERY mad at Otterwarrior for going so far with this. Have you talked to her about it at all? I rather liked your fanfic, though, and I'm okay with Teagan being in it as long as you consult me before doing anything super-drastic (like revealing a big secret about her past or having her fall in love with somebeast or something like that!). I also rather liked the song you picked out for Violet! I can't download videos right now, so I haven't heard it yet, but I liked the lyrics! Mia Rae - good name! (Rae is the nickname my family calls me! ^_^) Krooven's story is rather intriguing - it's almost too bad Caru already has a love interest in my story, or I might try to steal him from you! Just kidding. But he really does sound cool. I'm curious, though, about what Otterwarrior told you about my characters. Did she tell you stories about them? Or mention my reactions to anything?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That's quite a meeting :O I might revise it just a teeny bit so that Althy doesn't seem too damsel-in-distress-esque XD Might be they managed to forge a bond over time, such as when I had a classmate whom I hated in grade school but now he's one of my best friends. Yeah, her brother abandoned her shortly before she joined Ferahgo's horde, or summat. Good friendships need arguments! >.> Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's the pic! It's on my dA too, by the way. You got credit for Meeks. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stories I'm sorry, Krooven...TT-TT Do you have any pictures of him? I was looking on your art page, but I may have missed it. Oh, speaking of which, how to recommend linking to your art page? I just made one, and I'm not sure how to direct people to it. Wow, that's some messed-up stuff. Violet meets Veil when he falls over the waterfall, yes, but but she wasn't in a coracle at the time...she was living near it and was spearfishing at the time. I guess she didn't read High Rhulain, eh? 'cause Otter Law forbids female Skippers. That would be kinda cool if she could be, though...but I have so many characters bordering on Mary-Sueness that it would be pretty overboard. So she's just a normal ottergal. :) Kukka is pronounced like it sounds (it sounds like "KUHK-ka", you mean, right?), and Tagg is rather clueless that Tye feels more for him than just friendship (though she's so quiet and withdrawn that it's really no surprise). I was curious, really. I wondered if she'd made up anything REALLY crazy, like insanely detailed backstories or anything. Oh, almost forgot! No, I don't have a Klitch fangirl character. Why do you ask? Do you think I should? --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) So you're going to do it even though Brian Jacques said in Rhulain that it's against Otter Law? You're braver than I, friend! I actually did start work on a Klitch fangirl character one time, but she didn't get a name or character design before I sort of decided she was kind of pointless, especially considering all the other characters I have to care for and write about and draw! ^_^' Oh, and thanks for the help! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ahh tut tut m'dear she's from my fantasy world, tis recently. Maybe you and I can figure something out, unknown sister maybe? ----Selound I never miss 03:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) okie dokey. Plus there's another side of her story, she gets captured by Zaru shortly after her family is reunited. Zaru found out about her betrayel. So after she gets captured a weasel tells Zaru about the Many Form Spell which was kept in a chest in a cave high in the mountains. He and his clan travle up there. To make things short he forced Vira to check it out. When she didn't come back Zaru thought she was dead and left her, anaware of the magical abbilities she recieved once opening the chest. her abilities are: animal shapshift super speed invisibleity pretty suspensful in my mind ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Walks up with a cowboy hat tilted mysteriously in front of face So I hear you're lookin' for a picture or two...? I am so bored right now and it said you were looking for pine martens and couples and what not. I just finished that request for you, but I know you always come up with awesome stuff to draw soo...Want some LPG-is-bored-Giftart? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay! :D Can I has cheezbu- I mean, can I have a pic for reference of the two of them? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. I found one that suits mah needs. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^LATE POST! DX Yeah, sure, I be commentating! :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay! All three newbies are commented, and I am about to start the pic. :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, do you want the new outfit or the old one for Melody? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) heh my computer forbids Youtube but I have seen that on DVD ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 07:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Theme songs on page THose are both amazing songs(one of which I'm listening to now which reminded me), what char's were you thinking of them being for? I think Breaking the Habit(listening to itXD)would be Aero, since he kinda is trying t Break a Habit. I can't think of anyone for Numb just yet, any suggestions?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 17:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is your 'Pink Tux to the Prom' song by Relient K???? IF so its called the saidy hawkins dance, but Saidy is spelled differently i think --MERLOCK 02:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I figured it might b... but I was just checkin' because relient k songs have odd names... and I just realized I put down the wrong one. IF it had been Relient K it would've been 'in love with the 80s' *blusheees* I'm a goofy person. --MERLOCK 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks so much, but if I make one I can do it myself. Thanks for the offer, though!--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 15:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Given a choice I'd prefer Dawn, but DR is okay, too. Do you go by Meeka or FM? And mayhap would you ever be interested in an art trade? --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks sorry i take so long to reply --skalarana 01:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, hmmm, so I take it you'd prefer to do Kukka, then? I was going to ask you if you could wait a short while until I get a decent picture of Violet posted, and draw Violet... You see, I didn't think you'd be able to do this right away, so I'm not quite prepared yet...^_^' --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry ferretmadin, i don't know if i can draw you a pic 1.for some reason i cant upload my pics 2.our scanner is broken, well, i don't know if its relly broken but my mom said... ok, you dont have to draw me a pic, I can get somone els too, so, you don't have to if you dont want to. again, i am sorry. --Dewface Captan Jack sparrow ROCKS!!!!! 16:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get a reference pic of her up as soon as possible, then! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About my fanfiction, Marshank, I can't post it yet because it isn't finished! ^_^' Plus, I did say at the top that it was just a test to see how to use my blog. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) okay I'll get it ASAP----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I saw some of your drawings and im crazy about ferrets and weasels, and I think your drawings are amazing! I love the romantic themes :) -Whiteslash Waverider here she is. ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) np mate ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 05:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I feel kind of silly about this, but can I change my mind about our trade? Can you do Skelva instead of Violet? I have a reference pic of Skelva almost finished, but Violet's giving me trouble...do you mind? I'll have Skelva's pic up shortly. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like Warriors, and thanks for the help w/ the avatar but I think I figured that out, thanks though. It's nice to know that SOMEONE's being nice to me on here. ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 15:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I think I got it. Thanks, having friends is a great up-lifter. I think it would be easier for me to just leave the Wiki, maybe return again later when things have calmed down. If you ever need anything, I'll always be open for anything at all. Bye for now, ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 19:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OMIGOSH I LOOOOOVE IT!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I've started my half, so I should have it done soon! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :) hi, im a friend of Otterwarrior's...Sephoron Deathblade 03:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) T_T she, uhh, told you my name. *growl*Sephoron Deathblade 04:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello, how are you doing? ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 05:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) OMIGOSH I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! By the way, I finished my half of our art trade....and it was a disgrace to Meeka's good name so I am starting over. It's gonna take me a little longer. Is that okay?-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 00:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) oh I've been really stressing out since I started Highschool, and my computer's acting funky (the harddrive's too full) but otherwise I've been pretty content ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah, that happens alot. Ugh what I really hate is artist block. It's so annoying, I want to draw something but can't think of what to draw. IT DRIVES ME NUTS!!! A random squirrel: did somebeast say nuts? no XD uh I said mutts. Anywho I'm trying my best to redesign some of my characters in the story I'm writting on deviantART (The tiger's eye) but I'm have trouble with it. Yeah plus I'm trying to finish up the surprise picture of Kukka for Dawnrose (you should know her obviously) on my computer (has no special art program, only paint). I already finished the first part. Which looks like this. But otherwise I'm as calm as frozen water (not all wild). ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Meeka! Hello Meeka, Layla told me you're a wonderful artist! Mine doing a request for me..? Please....? sweet eyes Pennystone 16:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Request All I actually want is me; just a normal hare. Here's my description: *Fur Color: Copper Brown (Like a penny) *Eye Color: Emerald Green *Clothes: A blue dress that reaches just below the knees with a tan sweater. No shoes *Hair: She really has no hair, it's just a little ruffled in the front. *Extras: Her ears are tied together (with a blue band) like a ponytail and droop down like one too. That's all I request mate! :D Pennystone 21:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, still, I want to do my best. And thank you! By the way, since I've started over anyway, did I remember to ask you if you had a particular pose in mind? -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I like the note on the top of your user page xD --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The Revelation. I apologize in advance, but this has really been bugging me. You seem to have overlooked the fact that Nightcore did not write the song "Dam Dadi Doo". It was written by an italian Techno band I have been following since around May known as FANTASY PROJECT. I was not sure if you already knew this, but I am telling you anyways. It just makes me feel wierd inside with the uncertinty. Thanks for listening. or reading. or... something. Richard of the Flame Yes, I am that Great 03:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, will do! While I'm talking to you, can you tell me how to make a poll?-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 16:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Reference Thanks for your help with the poll! Did you see what I made? I noticed you updated your page to show where you get your reference, and I HIGHLY recommend removing that link. The guy who runs that site includes porn, bashing, and stolen art on his other pages. He even made a violent video saying the Toon Patrol wanted to kill all their fans. I wanted to let you know, because you probably don't want to associate yourself with art theft/porn stuff (after all, not many people DO!). -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) yes I will do that. Hmm I see that you changed her design from the last time I drew her (art trade picture). Yes Webabyss does indeed have a love life, he fell in love with Princess Azume` (my BFF's ferret fursona) and the two ferrets got married to each other and had ferret triplets (one's a boy and the other two are girls) well it's just my mind I guess, my mind sees it as a work of art (plus it becomes quit handy when older) and it kinda helps me calm down and not feel so...lonely, BUT I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry for the late reply----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I was one of the people he targeted in the violent video. He was mad at me because he stole my art and got kicked off another site for it. My art's still there, on his website, along with other stolen work, including some belonging to friends of mine who were also targeted in the video. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) it's okay oh but I'll have to get to your pic later because my scanner's acting really stupid (funky) now. Hope you understand --Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! I replied to you. Did you not see it? It's up in the same topic I started the conversation in.-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 23:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) w-w-wow that's quite unexpected. I didn't know Clogg could love. She sounds cool so far oh and btw what exactly do you mean by collabotate? Just wondering because I never really did a collaboration ^^; Flying Fox: hmm ya never did, didn't you kid? Never in your life nope *blush* Flying Fox: hmm you poor poor human ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ooh okay :) hmm we could probably pick a sutible name from this list Joer Yoevva Mone` Meyeo Luo Yaizy Seamist Oceanwave Dreamcurrent Flow Pearl Lily Fishwhisper ooh and I kinda imagined her wearing a sea-green and black striped shirt, Mint-green sleeveless jacket, a dark-green frilled skirt, grey belt with a silver buckle, two silver earrings on right ear, a necklace made from seashells, a black bandana on her head, a fishbone ring on her tail and a pair of sandals. Hmm yeah we need to figure out her mate *scratches head*. And I imagined her weapon to be a dagger with a fishbone handle. aww how cute but I imagined it instead of meitua it'd be her sister Spiritmist :D it makes better sense with her because Meitua didn't grow up with her dad :( it explains it in one of the upcoming chapters of my fanfic :D well one of my fanfics ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on Golden Darkness! Oh... and by the way.... I think I found a way to fit Froddo in the story! :D ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!''']] 23:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah that'd work :D oh btw have you decided a name yet? ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 00:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) so you made a language too, mine's Foxian :D well anywho that sounds really good and a little simpler to draw :) hmm but first we got to think of what Findo would look like. how about the two somehow accidentally bump into each other and fell in love at first sight but since they couldn't be seen together they come up with a plan to escape Marshank together. Sounds good no?----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hmm maybe to make him look more verminish maybe one of his ears could have a tear in it, can't make a weasel too friendly looking :D oh and I suggested the sandals on the character design because Clogg wears cloggs which are a type of shoe so it'll make sense to have the daughter wear some sort of footwear :) ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) sandals are the only type of shoe I can draw, that's why I suggested sandals :) yes bad boys aren't suppose to look friendly :D ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 17:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey you remember awhile back on RWwars wiki I asked if you would draw me a pic? well, I think I want Lock drawn, I'll give you the details on that wiki--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey FM! Just saw your art page. I LOVE IT ONCE AGAIN! Never stop drawing. They are just too cute! <3 :)--Rose Longfletch (((--------------> 01:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) awsome!!! maybe, if my dad'll let me use his camera I could probably send in the pictures of Findo :D I admit it, her shirt reminds me of Jublenarris's shirt from deviantART which is a really good thing :D oh btw have you seen my pictures I did for Dawnrose? ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) yay Jubelenarris, oh btw Jublenarris and I are like sisters. We even call each other sis =^.^= OMG the image of Findo in my head reminds me of Striker (aka Skid) Jade's partner. I'll try to get him up ASAP. ;) oh btw did you read a few chapters of my PG fanfics on deviantART yet? I'm saying that because since you don't have an account it'll be very hard to read the PG-13 one ^^; ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I was saying yay for Jublenarris :D on deviantART when someone sends you a spam message you can block it or, block the person from ever commenting (in other words block that spammer completely or report them) on you. plus there's a watermark option for your pictures (deviantARt already has the watermark on the smaller image but the option is for the full size image so either way it still has the deviantART watermark). Trust me, I've been on for a year and never got spam well yet but if I do I'll report them and block them. the spammer or art thief would probably get banned from DA FOREVER!!!! ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) yes, that true :) I already saw a few people with comments that they flagged as spam. sorry, my computer blocks youtube plus, the sound system broke :(----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) you should (that's a really hillarious image in my head), the idea reminds me of the crashed emote from deviantART. GRAB YOUR CHAINSAW, BASEBALL BAT OR WHAT EVER CAN TEACH THE DARN COMPUTER A LESSON!! CURSE YOU STUPID DIAL-UP AND SPEAKER, WHY MUST YOU BRING HARM TO MY LIFE!!!!! yes, my dad can only offord dial-up :| which makes me sad :( hence why I visit the library for my video watching :D ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) probably Jade. she gets that way (sounds like someone we know). there are a few pics of her on deviantART :D plus her description is on one of the comments on one of Psychoangel51402's pics (the art trade raccooninasuit picture I believe)----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) yes but since my scanner broke I wasn't able to scan it :( hmm that's a hard one --Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) well probably once I get my new computer it'll probably work. hmm maybe it's because he's based off of a person I know in real life :D----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 00:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) yep, he's based off of Devon, a kid in my class who was my BFF's (not Buffalo Fire-Fighter) boyfriend :D----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah that was one of my faves and also the pride pain one, little ferret warlord wants his revenge in a rather painful way ;) --Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 05:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) aww if they did have a kid I don't think they should be dumb, that's kinda sad :(----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) aww that's much better than what I was thinking :D ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) >.< --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) uh, i know you know OW better than i do...i want to ask her a um...question...need love adviceSephoron Deathblade 04:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) hey, I was looking around at this website and I noticed your artwork. I just wanted to say, really good job. I love what you draw, you really get the lean look on the ferrets and such. All of it really captures my imagination, how I envisioned redwall and the creatures that live there. I intend on reading what you've done as well soon. Axleoflight 03:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Axleoflight Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:12, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry for the late pics so here. Plus, I made a best friend for Elonwyn ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 19:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ooh I'm getting a tablet too. Ha I always imagined Badrang and Clogg being brothers too, they always fight like brothers ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 20:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Meeka Swiftblade Hi there Meeka Swiftblade cool name by the way I'm Niko Banks glad to meet you heh you sound like you can handle yourself in a fight thats pretty awsome who says a ferretmaiden can't take care of herself some of my friends are ferrets and we go out on the woods every night well let me tell you if anyone messed with my friends I'll just make fun of their mothers but if they threaten my friends thats crossing the line and they are in a heap of trouble hope to see you soon and have a good Christmas. :)Niko Banks (Talk) , 01:26, December 12, 2010, (UTC) P.S Don't mess with me fool or I'll hurt you bad ha ha ha joking I woulden't do that I respect my fellow beasts even the bad beasts and vermin peace out. Do I use any periods Well I should but I forget to put them in and it makes it easy to leave periods umm I think I'm not really sure. Good thing you use daggers swords and huge axes are a pain I almost strained myself using a sword in battle at one stage well if any vermin would mess with me I'd call you before I end up going postal on them now thats not a pretty sight, wish you luck in your travels:) Niko Banks (Talk) , 06:38, December 12, 2010, (UTC) I have a request Hey Meeka kiddo I gotta request for you ha ha ha how do you like my Italian accent cool huh anyhoo I hear you are talking requests would you like to hear mine.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:37, Deceber 13, 2010, (UTC) yeah, I'd have to agree with you for the redesigning Amiere's outfit. Maybe I can send in some suggestions for her. Hmm, how about Veil meets her by accident when he got away from those two foxes ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 15:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) hmm I imagined her in a pale rasberry tunic, white tends to dirty up quicker ;) otherwise, much better. Ohh awsome story, come to think of it I have no idea for her background story yet, and I normally do (laugh) Oh great news, I'M GETTING MY COMPUTER BACK *WOO-HOO* ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 15:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) another pic of Meeka for you, sorry she looks a little different. I didn't have a computer when I drew this, plus it was my first colored pic in my new sketch book ^^; ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 16:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Meeka Swiftblade have a great Christmas hugs enjoy your Christmas.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:24, December 24, 2010, (UTC) Hi Meeka Hi Meeka I hope you enjoyed your Christmas with your friends and family I had fun with my family I hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays. '' gives Meeka a yellow daisy flower. '' this is my Christmas present for you so sorry its so late hope you enjoy the New Years party.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:55, December 27, 2010, (UTC) yay, I'm just getting my internet back but it needs the antivirus software. aww that's a bummer :( ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw your digital pics. Let me give you some addvice though: when you save the image after coloring it digitally, save it as a PNG file. It looks a whole lot neater ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Digital Artwork Hey I just wanted to say I LOVE LOVE LOVE your photoshopped pics! :D They're so awesome. D'you want a tip? The squiggly lines (ughhhh my worst enemyyyyyy) will go away if you zoom in while you draw. Just make sure to be closer on the canvas, and it'll turn out WAY smoother. Or, if you really want to stay farther away (so as to see all the picture or something) it helps to move your tablet pen (if you have a tablet pen) faster along the board. I'm not sure why, but it gets squiggly when you move it slow. PS wanna do an art trade sometime??? --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 19:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *HUG* Yes I know, it's been WAYYYYY too long! :D Oh, GIMP! You use it very well, then. :O I could never get Gimp to work that well for me. xD I use Photoshop. Its pretty similar to Gimp accept the brush has pressure sensitivity. :D Cool! I have two requests to do, though. I finished one today, so maybe on like, friday we could exchange request stuff. 8D --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 23:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) PS how are you of late??? I didn't miss your B-Day did I?! D: Ohhh I dunno. How about my new OC? I've yet to think of a name for him (Russel Martin is actually a human OC I have). Y'want the details now or later? Well, I'm not allowed to browse on DA. xD And the site's FULL of viruses. D: It almost killed my laptop! Idk. I'll probably be on here AND there. I'll probably do main activities and such here (fanfics, art, yada yada) but just repost on wars. :) --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 23:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Meeka Hi FM how are you doing so sorry if I haven't said hello in a long time I've been doing alot of RPG its lots of fun specially on Speeqe well I'm here or on RWW or on Speeqe if you ever feel like chatting well chat to you soon Meeka Swiftblade. :)Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:00, Janauary 13, 2011, (UTC) P.S I hope to chat to you soon friend. :)